Evitando al destino
by Onix of caftree
Summary: no hay elección ambos destinados más que nunca una promesa convertida en marca en aquellos labios una promesa convertida en marca en su corazón dos seres destinados ha amarse dos polos opuestos que no piensan seguir el juramento sus caminos les complicaron su destino pero el amor los unira
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto pero la historia es mía disfruten

\--_--_--_--_--

 ** _— Prólogo_**

El ruido de las pisadas era más y más fuerte era 1726 el siglo de las luces para ser mas exactos siglo XVIII sus corazones iban a toda velocidad,

La respiración de ambos era pesada corrían por ser tachados de brujería La quinta generación de

los guardianes de un poder ying y yang eran perseguidos a muerte por ser condenados a la santa inquisición

Se podía observar una cabellera azabache y una rubia entre la penumbra noche

Pero el camino se acabó el chico detuvo con su don a los hombres metros antes de que los encontraran

Limpio las lágrimas rebeldes de aquella rubia

No se dijeron sus nombres nada él solo recordaba aquella mirada aguamarina y ella el carbón de su mirada

Fue una promesa de averiguar quién era ese ser que los depreciaba tanto la encarnación del mal al que no pudieron derrotar

Por ultimo hubo un beso incompleto al morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada

/ 290 años después en Konoha /

Ahhhh—respirando entrecortadamente—que rayos fue eso—decía un azabache incorporándose en su cama

Desde que tenia memoria soñaba cada noche con aquellos ojos, al principio no le tomo importancia pero los estragos se fueron haciendo presentes como pasaba el tiempo entre más tiempo transcurría mas especifico se volvía el sueño

¿Quien era ella?

/ 290 años después en Sunagure/

Ahhhh—abriendo los ojos de golpe—volvió a pasar—siempre era lo mismo como pudo se limpio las lagrimas rebeldes que salían de sus ojos

Desde que tenia memoria soñaba con eso a diferencia de él fue el ver como su madre y padre morían que le detonaban ver la muerte de aquel chico azabache antes de fundir sus labios

Que carajos era ese sueño—se cuestionaba la rubia—por qué nunca puedo defenderlo—esa era su tortura diaria se desvivía por velar por sus hermanos la única luz de su vida

La cuestión es

¿Quién era él?

\--;-;--


	2. Un simple sueño

**Declaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pareja: Shikatema**

 ** _—Evitando al destino–Capitulo1_**

 ** _Un simple sueño_**

Coincidencia...

Casualidad...

Destino...

Eso es ridículo cada quien forja su camino

Mas el nuestro ya estaba escrito

Una deuda sin saldar se convirtió en un búnker sin salida

Presa de un destino incierto, que me ha condenado

A seguir reviviendo el mismo infierno...

Una noche tranquila a su parecer, 1 de septiembre de 1945 un día antes de que se culminara la segunda guerra mundial , el refugio se encontraba hasta el tope, los sollozos de los enfermos heridos a muerte resonaban en mi tienda

La batalla de ese día se había librado, con los dedos contaba las perdidas, serena sin alguna expresión en la cara, tragando me las lágrimas no por orgullo, más que nada para no flaquear y demostrar fortaleza ante mis soldados

El frío calaba mi piel, mis extremidades heladas clamaban por calor, a la par mis dientes titiritaban del extremado frio

Fue entonces que un grito me despertó

De mi ensoñación

― ¡¡¡General, atacantes por el flanco izquierdo!!!!

― Desplieguen los soldados, alisten las metralletas, los Nazis se acercan – dije con voz potente

― ¡Si general! – dijo para salir gritando – ¡¡¡MUEVAN SE Y CUBRAN LOS DOS FLANCOS, PREPAREN LAS MACHINGUN Y ESTÉN LISTOS PARA LUCHAR POR LA CAUSA!!!!

El sonido de guerra alerto a mi batallón, ajuste la gorra al igual que mis vestimentas para salir con la frente en alto a apreciar el panorama

El sonido de las alertas se propago por todo el cuartel indicando la llegada de los Nazis, la gente corría de lado a lado y como si fuera una película yo apreciaba todo en cámara lenta a pesar de que mi cuerpo se moviera con rapidez

El suelo cimbro sacando me de mi estupor, alce la vista y visualice aviones enemigos, a todo pulmón grite una orden

― MUEVANSE SEÑORES VIENEN AL NORTE A LAS 3 FUEGO A DISCRESION – grité tanto como pude

Y nuevamente se suscitó, de un momento al otro mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar, una bala perdida cerca de mi pecho me llevo a caer en ese lúgubre y arenoso suelo

Nuevamente como si fuese una película veía caer a mis soldados, el grito desesperado, el fuego proveniente del refugio

La incesante muerte presente ante mis ojos y todo comenzó a ponerse borroso

Con mi desfallecer, una imagen ajena a la situación abordo el recuerdo

Como interferencia corto ese suceso con imágenes de mi tirada en un piso, de una casa que no conocía, nuevamente senti esa interferencia más y más imágenes de una niña caminando

El olor a sangre lleno mis sentidos fue cuando un grito de desesperación rompió todo efecto en mi

Pero estabas ahí frente a mi ¿quién eras?, rondaba siempre por mi mente, me gritabas algo mas no entendía que era, en un impulso te acercaste y me tomaste en brazos con horror miraste la herida

― BOMBA¡¡¡ LOS NAZIS TRAEN BOMBAS¡¡-- el grito desgarrador de un soldado que luego cayó por una bala en el pecho me advirtió del final

Me tratabas de levantar para huir de ahí, gritándote que no te rindieras, más tu cuerpo no lo resistió y caíste nuevamente

Sus ojos te miraron y todo se congelo con una caricia le susurraste algo inentendible dispuesta a dejarlo ir más él no te dejo y en un momento de heroísmo te arrastro en un refugio anti bombas, para que ambos nos salvaguardáramos

Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como las planeamos, al cerrar la puerta caíste frente a mí, desesperada clame un nombre ...

Mas todo estaba perdido tus ojos perdieron brillo y tu mano fuerza, aquel refugio fue en Vano una nueva explosión destruyó el cuartel

Y una vez más todo se pauso, las llamas del infierno de aquella guerra me alcanzaban, pero me negaba a creer tu muerte

Apretando los dientes mientras mis maldiciones se mesclaban con el sabor de hierro de la sangre proveniente de mi boca, te golpeaba en el pecho en un banal intento de negar tu muerte

Fue cuando las llamas me golpearon la cara... cuando supe

Que solo era un sueño...

El chirrido de la cama se hizo presente por su brusco movimiento, su respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire resonaba en su habitación, sin saber por qué ella lloraba

― Me ha pasado de nuevo ... pero ahora hubo interferencia en mi sueño – dijo incorporándose mejor en la cama mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

― Tsk, carajo – dijo rechinando los dientes – porque nunca puedo hacer nada...

― Siempre es lo mismo... No sé si es solo un sueño, pero... Me frustra el que nunca haya un remedio

― Me frustra el saber que nunca puedo salvarlo ...

Pensaran que estoy loca pero sinceramente a ciencia cierta ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo de estar cien por cierto cuerda...

La rubia con pesadez se levantó y se lavó el rostro, para apreciarse después en el espejo y ver las marcadas ojeras que tenía no tantas como su hermano, pero si un poco pronunciadas

Pero desde que tengo memoria sueño con esto...

Al inicio eran solo imágenes borrosas que pensaba que eran sacadas de mi imaginación por una película del medio

Pero desde que sucedió eso...

Ahora se que es verdadero

Lo siento en carne propia como si realmente estuviera ahí

Me impregno del dolor y sufrimiento del momento, muero con un pesar entre mis brazos, lo veo partir sin poder hacer algo...

La rubia termino de preparar su desayuno para poder lo comer mas un mensaje en su celular la despabilo

Suerte tema, que te vaya bien recuerda que te queremos y te apoyamos en esto

Con amor ...

Kankuro 6:30 am

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro y con calma se bañó y alisto para comenzar su día

Me eh atrasado un poco estos años por cuestiones personales...

Más eso no me impedirá convertirme en lo que yo quiero...

Con calma estaba absorta en aquel libro de pasión y drama que me tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y no escuche el entrar del director

Un hombre alto, peli plateado con un hábito poco usual de llevar siempre una mascara

El director dijo un aviso que decidí ignorar más supe que era algo impactante por el cuchicheo de los demás, incomoda me acomode los auriculares y seguí inmersa en la lectura

El grito fangirl de las niñatas hormonales que tengo como compañeras me desesperaron y sin más me hundí en el libro con una inmensa gana de ahorcar al imbécil que las haya incitado a gritar y de paso a ellas por dejarse llevar por tan poca cosa

Para disimular me quite los audífonos, pero no despegue mi vista de aquel libro de infarto, tan concentrada estaba en la lectura que no escuche cuando el maestro se presentó ni mucho menos cuando me estaba llamando por mi nombre hasta que Tenten me sacudió

― Rayos tema para te que te están hablando – me dijo en un susurro

Con toda la velocidad que me permitió mi cuerpo me pare al volver escuchar mi nombre, me maldecí en mis adentros por estar en la parte más interesante y poco a poco fui levantando el rostro

― Soy yo – al levantar mi mirada y cuando lo hice me encontré con mi peor pesadilla

No recuerdo su voz...

Ni su nombre

Ni el ¿Por qué siempre está ahí?

No tengo claro su rostro ...

― Preséntese – dijo sin dejar de ver me a los ojos

― Soy Temari No Sabaku, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular como para ser mencionado, firmemente creo que los sueños no existen por lo cual lo mío es una meta ser la mejor abogada

No sé quién eres ...

No sé de dónde vienes

Ni mucho menos el ¿Por qué? De defenderme

Siempre hasta la muerte...

― Un gusto señorita Temari – dijo el pelinegra deleitándose con el nombre de ella en su boca sin despegar su mirada de ella – siéntese, bueno el siguientes es...

Y rogaba saber un poco de ti

Saber que eres y porque eres como tal

Saber si lo que sueño es cierto, más me convenci de que solo eras eso, un simple sueño

Y trate de olvidar y tomar los sucesos como algo pasajero

Pero hoy me di cuenta...

Al chocar con tus ojos...

Que era imposible que todo esto

Fuera un simple sueño

Quien sabe si se publico bien pero ay ta el cap prometido


	3. Sienore huyendo

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **nota: pos disfrutenla**

/

 **capitulo 2—Siempre huyendo**

"La elección está en cada uno...tú decides telecciónu destino"

El pendejo que se atrevió a decir esto, es porque no ha escuchado mi historia

La simple idea de poder elegir me causa una tétrica sonrisa

Si yo hubiera elegido por una vez en mi vida

Ni de coña desearía revivir día a día está pesadilla

# 24 de diciembre de 1986 / Nueva Orleans /

La elección de nuestra vida depende de lo que anhela cada víctima, está puede ser

corrupta, honesta, insensible o sincera, el cielo o bien el infierno...

\- Creo que en mi caso no es la antelación de la vida lo que me está jodiendo - dijo una rubia arrugando el periódico donde decía la columna

\- Porque quien en su sano juicio desearía vivir en un infierno... Pero nadie nunca pidió mi elección

La rubia comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del barrio francés guiándose por el aroma exquisito del café Du mond.

El olor a gumbo le ocasionó un dolor en el estómago y la tentó a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la capilla

\- No... No lo hare - dijo mordiéndose el labio

\- Te jodiste desgraciado destino - dijo abrazándose mientras un dolor le recorría el cuerpo - se lo que quieres

\- Pero no cometeré la estupidez de ceder - una solitaria lágrima bajo por su rostro - No volveré a creer que puedo cambiar esto

Como pudo continúo caminando mientras su cuerpo ardía con su alma condenada. Con el ritmo cardíaco alterado escucho con temor el sonido del reloj

\- Agh solo... Unos minutos más y esto nunca volverá a pasar

Aferrándose a su febril esperanza camino un poco más hasta llegar al final de la avenida dónde había dos caminos

Cronometrando los segundos aguardo a escuchar un alarido proveniente de la calle donde venía

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

/ el timbre sonó /

— Mierda Temari ya acabo la clase levanta ese culo que sabes que morros pone el de mate cuando llegamos tarde

Agitada la rubia volteo a ver a la morocha con cara de confusión

— Dime que no lo has vuelto a hacer - le pregunto la ama frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación

— Tenten últimamente está mierda me está jodiendo más de lo normal - dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello

— Con decirte que... Ayer tuve el mismo sueño, pero nuevamente ocurrió ese limbo y hoy... Eh visto otra época

La morocha inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco mientras incrédula soltaba tacos por lo bajo

— Shit esto es malo muy malo

— Eso no es lo peor – dijo alzando su mirada para ver como la mayoría de los alumnos se estaban retirando

— Que más puede empeorar esto

— Eso – dijo señalando a el maestro Nara que guardaba sus cosas

— No me digas que...

Pregunto la ama solo para recibir un asentimiento como respuesta

— Demonios del uno al diez que tan frecuente aparece el

— once wey

— Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora

Dijo la castaña agarrando a la rubia de la mano más la voz del Nara se hizo presente e interrumpió su camino

— Señorita Temari necesito hablar con usted - dijo subiendo su mirada carbón

— Maestro creo que no se podrá - la defendió la morocha

— lo siento señorita Tenten, pero esto es

Algo que no se puede evitar

Algo que no se puede evitar

/24 de dic 1986 calle burbon /

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

El tiempo pasó lento su corazón paro por ese lapso de tiempo más no sintió algo diferente

¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap! El sonido de los aplausos rompió el imperioso silencio y le heló la sangre

— Muy ingenioso

Dijo una sombra surgiendo entre las esquinas de la estructura francés

— Debimos haber imaginado la razón para que vivieras durante diez años como toda una cajun

— Pero qué jodida mierda quieren de mí

— Veo que no sólo has decidido adueñarte de ese acento, no has perdido el tiempo en cosas tan triviales

Le dijo acercándose a paso lento e intimidante mientras la rubia retrocedía con terror

— Dile a ese jodido bastardo con complejo de inferioridad y coeficiente intelectual menor al de un maní que su plan me viene valiendo

Le soltó la rubia con rencor irradiando en cada palabra

— Tienes que remendar tu error, pero solo lo has empeorado

— Pero de que jodida mierda me hablas, yo no lo salve sabes que es saber que iba a morir y dejarlo a su suerte – Le cuestionó con el fin de sensibilizar a su oponente

— Las cosas deben ocurrir como están escritas estas infringiendo en contra del código – dijo tomándola por la camisa

— y tu no solo estas evitando el dictamen de los sucesos, sino que te has atrevido a desafiar al consejo al hacer un pacto con la brujería cajun

Le recriminó con furia mientras apretaba con más fuerza su camisa

— Que carajos querías lograr... Su encuentro está escrito no lo puedes cambiar y lo sabes

— Esto es algo que no se puede evitar

La rubia formó una sádica sonrisa en su rostro mientras se reía como posesa para después envolver sus brazos a su cuello

— Oh no, no, no - dijo negando con la cabeza - nadie dijo que yo me quería deshacer de el

Dijo para encadenar en un momento ágil sus manos en el poste de luz de la esquina, con desesperación trato de zafarse hasta que olio el olor a pólvora en su chaqueta

— Maldita perra!!!!-bramo la sombra antes de estallar en mil pedazos

BOM

/ Konoha /

El tiempo se detuvo estrepitosamente mientras su mente la traía al presente tratando de librar una batalla entre la realidad o cualquier mierda que fuera lo que estaba reviviendo. Tragando grueso enfoco su mirada en el bunquer temporal que había generado el retroceso

La escena que hace minutos había librado ese lugar estaba pausada como si de una película se tratase y ella fuera la tipa detrás del televisor con el mando a distancia en la mano, con temor trato de respirar profundo y aparentar ser normal antes de que el efecto llegara a su fin y el Nara se diera cuenta de que algo jodidamente extraño le pasaba a su nueva alumna

Poco a poco como si fuera cámara lenta se fueron contrayendo las acciones de ambos sujetos, sus oídos zumbaron mientras se acostumbraban a la intromisión de la continuidad tiempo a la que habían sido vetados por un buen tiempo. De golpe como si la absorbieran todo comenzó a moverse sin dejar rastro del bunquer temporal en el que se habían visto envueltos, asustada vio al hombre que tenía enfrente, en definitiva, esta mierda se había prendido y esto solo se podía significar una cosa ...

Golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de todos los presentes y genero el alivio de Temari y en su buena parte el de Tenten

— Nara san neceistamos discutir un aspecto importante – dijo un albino del otro lado de la puerta

— Realmente tiene que ser ahora mismo –pregunto el Nara viendo lo a los ojos

— " vamos Kakashi sensei di algo " – pensó en su mente la rubia

— Por supuesto que es importante – dijo volteando a verlas a las dos y dejando su mirada fija en Temari – se pueden retirar señoritas

— Muchísimas gracias director Hatake – sin mas la castaña jalo a la rubia detrás de ella sin antes escuchar un claro

"luego hablaremos sobre esto "en su mente

Se pudo escuchar como el profesor Nara gritaba algo más Temari no capto el significado de sus palabras su mente solo pensaba que el podría ser la causa de los efectos residuales de un poder que solo traía desastres

Con la respiración agitada se recargaron en la pared del salón de matemáticas, mientras recobraba la respiración la castaña se paró enfrente de ella para encararla

— Tan grave es que tuviste que recurrir a alguien – dijo incrédula Tenten

— Tenten necesitamos hacer algo no podemos estar junto a el yo... no puedo algo en mi me dice que el es el mismísimo infierno – dijo con temor

— Entendido y anotado kriptonita andando – dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello

— Como es que hemos vivido tantos años sin tener otro percance y justo cuando estamos a punto de resolver esto esta mierda sucede

— No lo sé Tenten el jodido destino se burla de nosotras es nuestro deber hacerle ver que eligió a las personas equivocadas para verles la cara

En cuanto más tiempo pasa las esperanzas se agotan

Cuando caminas sola tanto tiempo en este mundo te rindes en encontrar con que sujetarte

Las personas van y vienen dejando su último aliento marcado a fuego en tu conciencia

Pero eh decidido que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar tantas muertes en mi espalda

Yo estoy diseñada para correr descalza y huir de la nada

Con el corazón al límite, la sangre espesa hirviendo, con el sudor en la frente y el miedo al vivo fuego

Vivo siempre huyendo

Hi caftrees como están, les esta gustando la lluvia

como ven eh tenido uno que otro problema para actualizar rápido, los jodidos exámenes ya empiezan todo para que estemos 25 fuckins días como pendejos yendo a clases sin nada que hacer

Aun no decido bien que horario eh de tener para poderles actualizar pero si las cosas no se ponen tan pesadas tal vez actualice cada dos días consideremos que tengo un chingo de historias que actualizar

Bueno los dejo caftrees cuídense mucho

SAYONARA


End file.
